


Inconceivable (aka Unresolved Lexical Tension)

by nickless



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: Because sometimes that word doesn’t mean what you think it means.





	Inconceivable (aka Unresolved Lexical Tension)

**Author's Note:**

> Went to dig up a fic I knew was almost finished and stumbled across this one, which I had completely forgotten. Completely goofy and pointless, but hopefully fun.

Ariadne was puzzling over the best location for a trapdoor on Eames’ level when Cobb strolled into the workshop. She waved absently and he smiled, shrugging out of his coat as he addressed the team. 

“So who’s up for a quickie?”

Ariadne’s pencil skidded across the paper.

“Always,” Eames replied instantly, pushing away from his desk.

“Arthur?” Cobb asked. “It’ll be better with all three of us.”

Eyes wide, Ariadne turned to stare. To her amazement, Arthur nodded. “I could use a distraction.” He closed his laptop and moved toward the others, loosening his tie as he went.

Ariadne scrambled for her totem. It tipped over obediently and she whimpered softly in disbelief.

“Ariadne?”

She whipped around at the sound of her name. Her colleagues were gathered in the middle of the workshop, gazing at her expectantly.

“How about it, Ariadne?” Cobb repeated.

“C’mon, love. It won’t be nearly as much fun without you.” Eames winked and flashed her a wide grin.

“Excuse me?” she questioned weakly, mortified when it came out as a squeak. She glanced quickly at the door, desperately hoping they couldn’t see the panic in her eyes. 

They stared at her, brows furrowing in mutual confusion. Then, suddenly, Eames began to laugh. A moment later Cobb blushed, turning bright pink to the tips of his ears.

Arthur had the decency to cover his chuckle with a cough, but he couldn’t hide the smile that twisted his lips far past his usual smirk. He coughed again, shot Eames a completely ineffectual glare, and took pity on her. “Ariadne, a ‘quickie’ is a simple job used to determine if a potential target actually has the information to be extracted,” he explained. “It’s fast and relatively unplanned, without the structure or finesse of a regular dream - hence the name.”

Ariadne suddenly wished the _workshop_ had a trapdoor. Preferably one directly beneath her feet.

“My goodness, darling, I never realized you had such a dirty mind. I’m positively scandalized,” Eames teased. “In a good way, of course,” he added with a wicked grin.

Ariadne waved her pencil at him, fully aware that her face was bright red. “Someone could have _said_ something,” she admonished.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Eames asked innocently.

Cobb smiled apologetically. “Does this mean you’re in?”

Ariadne tilted her head, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of her lips. “After an invitation like that, how can I refuse?”

“I’ll remember that, love,” Eames smirked.

“Not even in your dreams, Eames.”


End file.
